gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blista Compact
).]] The Blista Compact is a 2 door hatchback available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand theft Auto IV. The Blista, a minivan which Blista Compact's name is similar to, exists in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. As both vehicles were known to exist in the same continuity, the existence of a "Blista" in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, similar in name to the minivan but assuming a subcompact design more alike the Blista Compact, may result in confusion. Due to similar body construction, however, the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition of the Blista should be covered under this article. Description The Blista Compact is commonly found almost anywhere in Vice City or San Andreas, and is generally considered to be a satisfactory car. It is also highly useful for quick getaways and general evasive purposes. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is worth $1,500 at Stevie's garage, when Niko can bring the vehicle after completing all of his Text Message Car missions. Design Unlike many other vehicles, the Blista Compact's design has remained almost exactly the same throughout all of the games it has appeared in, apart from its different engine sound and minor cosmetic differences. Like its design influence, the first generation Honda CR-X, the Blista Compact sports a hatchback design and a very small curb weight. In fact, the Blista Compact is easily the smallest (and lightest) passenger car in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, however, the Uranus is lighter in GTA IV. The body of the car originally features a constantly black half at the bottom in GTA Vice City, but was later remodeled to feature a variety of colors, resulting in one or two-tone body colors, which was carried on to GTA IV. In GTA IV, Blista Compacts (stamped with a Dinka brand) may appear with optional spoilers or sunroofs, while a minor variant of the Blista Compact exists additionally, identifiable by its side skirts, twin-exhaust and a windscreen banner. There is also several burnt out wreck versions of the Blista Compact. Performance Since its introduction in GTA Vice City, the Blista Compact has always been an impressive small sports car, capable of outrunning the more expensive and rarer performance cars in the various games (despite the car featuring the engine sound of a larger capacity engine, due to programming limitations). However, in GTA Vice City Stories, the Blista Compact has a very noticeable slower speed, and suffers from terrible oversteer. Blista Compacts all adopt front wheel drive. In GTA IV, the Blista Compact is powered by a high revving, twin cam 1.4L four-cylinder engine, giving it a top speed on par with much higher-end vehicles and acceleration superior to its nearest competition, the Futo. Somehow, the Blista Compact has such a quality suspension that understeer simply doesn't occur. At high speeds, it is more than capable of cornering and at low speeds it's easy to manipulate through city streets and traffic. Braking is acceptable, though ABS is not standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, though build quality is sub par, often leaving the Blista Compact disabled after only a few impacts. Locations GTA San Andreas *Next to one of the radar towers at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Usually seen in San Fierro and Las Venturas regions. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked by Sunshine Autos in Little Havana. *Found at the parking lot by the Hyman Memorial Stadium. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Hood *Vents *Exhausts *Nitro (all) *Roof *Spoilers *Side Skirts *Wheels *Car Stereo *Hydraulics Trivia * The Blista Compact plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** Fresh FM in GTA Vice City Stories. ** The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1 in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Blista Compact (GTASA) (front).jpg|A Blista Compact in GTA San Andreas. Its right signal light (beside the headlight) is missing (Rear quarter view). Image:Blista Compact (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|A Blista Compact in GTA Vice City Stories. Grilles are added on the rear windscreen (Rear quarter view). Image:Blista Compact (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Blista Compact in GTA IV (Rear quarter view, without sunroof). Image:Blista Compact (GTA4) (modified) (front).jpg|A modified variant of GTA IV's Blista Compact. The spoiler is not exclusive to this variant (Rear quarter view). Image:Blista (GTACW).png|A Blista in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} de:Blista es:Blista Compact Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Small Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes